Road Trip II
by cpneb
Summary: Just when you thought it was safe to come back to the Fannies...the first time was only a warning. The Fourth Annual Fannies: a new Road Trip, with some new cast members appearing here, as well. What's new: more new writers on the way, perhaps?
1. Welcome Back I

_**Road Trip II**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Corporation. All other characters are the creation of the author and may not be used without his permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work…at this time.

Enjoy! Please read and review.

--

**A/N Forward: **

The first time was big fun; so another surprise for Jocelyn Possible to start the Fannies season, and more fun and Fannie adventures for all...

--

Chapter 1 - Welcome back I

--

The writer fell back into his chair in shock, grinning like a full-bore idiot.

"She did it," he whispered, looking upward.

"Boy, howdy, did she do it… just like her to never go half-way on anything," he grinned and resumed his chat with her and the gang….

--

Dr. Elizabeth Director-Possible was taking a well-deserved day off, the twins were asleep, and she was enjoying some long-anticipated reading in the living room when she heard the front door crash open and slam close.

"Hello, daughter," Betty recognized the sound of the person entering, and Joss turned the corner and grinned.

"Hey, Momma2: slacking off today?" Joss pulled her backpack off of her back.

"True slacker mode, Joss: taking a day off, finally," she smiled.

"In other words: you've only had four conference calls today instead of the usual 10, just one 'lively' conversation with Dr. Adams, and only one Will Du dressing-down discussion, right?" Joss laughed when Betty replied with a knowing smile and a curt nod.

"And, the best part: I left the rest of my conference calls for C. P. to handle," Betty grinned. "He'll be complaining for weeks," she added, and Joss laughed.

"That big ol' KangaKat," Joss laughed as she walked into the living room, sighed and plopped into the recliner, the chair wrapping itself around her like a giant throw. "I'm tired of High School, Momma2."

"How have the last few months gone, Joss?" Betty continued, and Joss let out a deep sigh.

"It is soooooooooooooo boring," Joss leaned forward, and Betty chuckled inside. "If it wasn't for my college classes, I'd run away and join the circus," she added, falling back into the chair, exhausted.

"If you do, make sure you don't sign the standard carnie contract," Betty added with a grin, but Joss just looked confused.

"Oh, Joss?" Betty continued. "A package came for you from Wade. I put it in your room," Betty looked up, but the breeze was all that remained of Joss heading out of the room and up the stairs, two at a time, for her room.

It was the last time Betty would see her for hours….

--

Betty was enjoying her David Weber novel when a pair of hands melded into her shoulders with one of his patented rubs. She barely managed to put her bookmark in before the book fell from her hands into her lap as she closed it. She felt the feline part of her rise toward the surface, and her eyes closed while she purred in contentment. "Slim," she smiled, "you should be arrested for having hands like that," and her husband chuckled.

"That's what you always say, Elizabeth, but thank you," he replied, rubbing for a few more minutes before stopping. She whined when he stopped, but he laughed and headed for the kitchen to "warm up some chili for dinner," he announced. "Have you seen Sweet Tea?" he called from the hall, heading for the kitchen.

"She's upstairs. She got a package from Wade, and I haven't seen her since I told her about it after she got home."

"Must be more tech," Slim laughed, and Betty heard the one of the refrigerator doors open and Slim remove the huge pot of leftover chili. Betty smiled, and her stomach did the Flippies. She chuckled and sighed at the same time: Slim's five-alarm chili was sooo wonderful, but when it landed full-force in her stomach and sat for more than 10 minutes…OY!

Dinner was quiet: Slim and Betty talked, but Joss never showed up. As they finished dinner, the doorbell rang. Betty got up and walked to the door, glancing at the monitor: Becky Barlow, and Jennifer Battle, Joss' BFGFs. Betty smiled and opened the door to see two young ladies that were grinning 'like idiots,' Betty thought, through tear-stained faces. The young ladies burst through the door and headed for the stairs and Joss' room, and Betty heard the trap door open and close with a loud 'whoosh'. 'Better than the constant slams,' she thought, closing the front door.

It wasn't until after 9:30, and Betty was in the kitchen, trying to decide if she wanted a snack or an antacid, when she heard multiple sets of footsteps coming down the stairs, accompanied by lots of giggling. She poured a big glass of buttermilk and was closing the refrigerator when she saw the girls come into the room, all three smiling and faces with remnants of tears. "Good evening, ladies," Betty smiled and drank a big gulp.

"Hi, 'Momma2,'" Jennifer giggled.

"Might I inquire as to the reason for the dichotomy of emotions?" Betty asked, and all three girls giggled…'like schoolgirls,' Betty thought, remembering her high school years.

"Men," Joss announced with finality, and Becky giggled.

--

Hearing the knock at the door, Bego looked up from her tablet computer. Doing the analysis was simple, but she had decided to do it 'Old School' and use the tablet. Wade had contacted her and asked her if she was available for a discussion with a visitor.

"Come in," she called, and the door opened to reveal Dr. Wade Load of _Lipsky and Load_ and a person she had not seen in almost a year.

"Dr. Load…and cpneb," Bego smiled and stood, walking toward the two. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

cpneb smiled: he had not seen or heard Bego since the Fannies, and he was happy to hear that her voice patterns had improved so that she sounded human… 'but, she _is_ real,' he thought.

Wade took her hand, and BeGo looked surprised for a second, then grinned really, really big.

"Wade, what did you do to me? Not that I mind," she grinned, and Wade saw the Joss in her that he had lost and was trying to get back….

"I gave you a temporary patch, BeGo, so we could discuss with you the options of having full access to all of your memories rather than just using 'Electric Sheep,'" Wade replied. "You have grown in this time, and Drew and I and Joss all think you're ready."

"And, cpneb? Why is he here?"

"To ask you if you'd like to come back to the Fannies once again, my dear," he replied with a hint of a smile.

"Why?" BeGo asked with an evil grin. "So you can show off your handiwork, huh, neb?"

"It's not my baby," 'neb immediately replied with exasperation, and Wade looked perplexed.

BeGo laughed. "I just sent an email to Mrs. 'neb," and cpneb blanched. "Her response was, and I quote," and BeGo adopted a _Ricardo Romero_ pose and accent: ''Neb, you got some _'splainin'_ to do!'" BeGo laughed hard then looked at 'neb once more. "One more question, sir?" she was suddenly polite, and 'neb knew what she was going to ask.

"Yes, Bego, CajunBear73 is coming back," and her smile lit the room.

"Well, D'uh, 'neb," BeGo laughed. She looked at Wade. "Can I take it on a trial run?" she asked, and Wade nodded. She then turned back to cpneb and answered him. "Sure, I'll come," she decided, walked over to 'neb, leaned into him and whispered into his ear, "besides, 'nebbie, he has a really cute tuschie," kissing 'neb's cheek, causing both he and Wade to blush while she laughed at the two men.

--

Kwebs grinned as he watched Silvermist stir a gravy mix in the bowl already containing warm water.

Silvermist looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Kwebs, are you staring at me bum?" she asked, doing her best "Amanda Cherry Tartanware" impression.

Kwebs laughed. "Hey, it's goodness," he replied, and Silvermist winked and continued to stir, adding a little action to the process.

This past 12 months had been, in a word, wonderful. He and his wife had discovered a new group of people, all wonderful friends that they hadn't met before, they'd survived the move and the massively-cold winter, and now they were going to their first Fannies.

'And, sitting with a group of friends who all care,' he thought, and a tear almost escaped his eye.

"Thinking about the Fannies, again, Kwebs?" Silvermist called over her shoulder.

"Well, that would be correct, dear, but multiple Fannies had crossed my mind," Kwebs grinned and ducked as the pot holder went, spinning and sailing, over his head.

Silvermist smiled as she stirred. Kwebs had taken to reading stories on the fanfiction site, and he had liked what he read so much that he decided to do a Ron and 'Emulate' the writers, starting to do so himself. The chat had opened up the world of words to voices, and they both had had opportunities to speak with several writers and have some long and fun conversations, as well. She was happy for him, and she especially liked the young women who had appeared on the chat, as well: 'we can talk about these overgrown boys with their toys,' she grinned and spooned the gravy onto the plate.

She changed her chat name to Silvermist_Yummy, giggling as she did. "Here you go, 'neb," she laughed. She kept it up, just because he liked it.

--

Mags came in the front door and put her violin down on the table, picking up her purse and pulling out the now-silent cell. She pulled up the caller id and smiled, then punched another button.

"We're going back," she told the person on the other end of the phone, and held her phone away so she wouldn't get deafened by the _**YAAA-HOOOOOOOO!**_ that came over the speaker. "I'm glad you like the idea, so I'll tell him when I call him back." She clicked off and pulled up the number on caller-id and called it.

It only rang twice before she heard laughter coming from the other end. "Hello, Mags," and she grinned.

"Hey, 'nebmeister. Got a plane ready for us?"

"Of course, my dear. I wasn't sure if you wanted to come back or not," was his reply, and Mags snorted.

"Are you kidding? I've got twice as many people who want to come to Middleton, 'neb. You'd be surprised just how many fans you and the other writers have in the recording industry. One lady cried when she heard that MrDrP was married: she had fantasized about running away with him and having him read KP stories to her," she laughed.

"Yeah, well, his wife might not cotton to that idea," 'neb laughed.

"I have to know one thing, 'neb," Mags had gotten quieter, and 'neb smiled.

"Yes, Mags, he's asked about you. It seems that you're going after the younger men, now."

"I know he's married, but I'm not going after him for that," Mags explained, ignoring 'neb's chuckles. "He intrigues me, 'neb!"

"Riiiiiiiiight. The plane will pick you up on the-"

"21st: we read the forums, 'neb," she laughed and hung up on him before she could slam her fist into the air and yell "_**YESSSS!**_"

--

"KP, calm down!" Ron was trying, unsuccessfully, to eat his fourth Naco, but Kim was bouncing around his dorm room worse than his baby sister Hana had ever done, even after a triple carbo-loading or the Halloween candy incident. He shuddered to even think about that one, once again.

"Ron, they _believe_, and they're still writing, even after the show's gone!" she exclaimed, giggling and bouncing off yet another wall.

"Rufus, it's time: card me," Ron announced, and the little guy came out, ran to Kim's purse, and pulled it out.

Kim stopped and stared at the two of them in horror as Rufus ran to Ron's table, hopped up onto it, and handed him the card while, at the same time, Ron brandished a pair of scissors.

"If you don't calm down, KP, you'll never see the card again," Ron stated calmly, holding her first Titanium Club Banana charge card in his left hand and a pair of scissors in the other.

All Ron heard was a low growl. He looked up and saw green, glowing, angry eyes...and then, he heard and felt nothing.

**--**

"Those guys got with Wade and made us early Valentine's Day DVDs, Momma2," Becky said, tears started to stream down her face when she spoke, "and they told us how much they cared."

"What's wrong with that?" Betty asked, intrigued.

"They used an old song to tell us," Jennifer laughed through her tears, and Betty got suspicious.

"What old song?"

"This," and Joss punched the code into the kitchen table panel, and the plasma fired up and begin to play her DVD from the cued spot. The black page morphed to produce a name and title:

_**Charlie Ivy -**_**True Love Waits**:

Then, these spoken words came over the blackened screen.

[Richard:] _Yeah, we're rolling.  
_[Charlie:] _OK.  
_[Richard:] _Quiet, boys. Hit it, Benjamino _(and a laugh is heard in the background).

Then, the song began, and the screen filled with the four musicians and a backup string orchestra:

[Charlie sings, solo] _Just you know why,  
Why you and I,  
Will by and by,  
Know true love waits._

_Sometimes we'll cry,  
And, then, we'll sigh.  
And, we'll know why,  
Just you and I,  
Know true love waits._

_Come will the days,  
Our true love waits,  
Will bring us joys to share,  
With those who really care._

_Sometimes we'll cry,  
And, then, we'll sigh.  
And, we'll know why,  
Just you and I,  
Know true love waits.  
_  
The strings take over and play a chorus with the band accompanying while Charlie plays the harmonica, and then he puts it down and begins to sing at the end of the chorus:

_For all our days,  
Our true love waits,  
Will bring us joys to share,  
With those who really care._

_Sometimes we'll cry,  
And, then, we'll sigh.  
And, we'll know why,  
Just you and I,  
Know true love waits._

The screen went black, and white lettering crawls across the screen and stuck like glue in the center:

_**I will wait for you…no matter how long it takes. **_

_**I love you, Andrea Jocelyn.**_

…_**Wade Agamemnon**_

Betty gave a knowing smile. "Now I know where Slim got his material," she giggled, and the three younger women stared at Betty in amazement before all four women brought out in laughter.

"Momma2, Daddy gave you a DVD?"

"Yes, Joss, he did. I noticed you didn't show me the opening of yours."

"NO WAY!" Joss laughed. "You might turn mah Aggie over to Uncle Jim for a deep space probe refit," and all four women laughed again.

--

'This was not in the plans at the beginning of 2008,' Absentialuci smiled as she packed her duffel.

"Are you all right, Luci?" Dylan, her husband of only a few weeks, asked, and she smiled her patented smile.

He, of course, melted into a pile of goo. She had that effect on him, 'and she always will, even after the stars grow cold and dead,' he thought with an inner smile.

"Of course…just a bit nervous," she admitted.

"You? Nervous?" He laughed. "Luci, you've never been nervous in your life!"

"I've never been on a jet piloted by fictional characters that was changing universes before, either," she replied with a snark. "You're certain you're ok with me going?"

"Of course, my love: I trust 'neb, though I have no logical reason to trust someone I've never met; I guess it's because he didn't threaten to kill me when he first met me may have softened me," he replied, and the knock on the door interrupted his comments.

He looked thru the glass and chuckled. "Your ride's here," he grinned and opened the door. "You must be cpneb," he smiled and extended his hand.

"And you, Dylan, must be the second-luckiest man in the universe, me being the first," 'neb grinned and handed him a bottle. "It's not much, but it's a little something for the two of you to use when she gets back," he smiled, and laughed when Dylan looked at the label of the bottle of sparkling grape juice. "Can't hurt the little Mac, now can we?"

"Thanks," he took 'neb's proffered hand and shook it, leading 'neb into the room as Luci came out of the bedroom.

'neb grabbed his chest and grinned. "Well, perhaps I should share the title of luckiest with you, sir. Luci, you are indeed a vision, and you are literally glowing."

She smiled, walked up to 'neb, and kissed his cheek. "I won't kill you until we get home," she purred, and 'neb and Dylan both laughed.

"How'ya doing, Momma?" 'neb laughed.

"I told everyone it's your baby, 'neb," she grinned, and Dylan laughed as 'neb blanched.

"LUCI!"

--

Twila Starla answered the door and smiled.

"Are you ready, Miss Starla?" Commander Dr. Charles Percival Nebulon (C. P. ) Adams asked, and Twila grinned and stepped out of the door, carrying her overnight bag, toward the Global Justice business jet. C. P. had picked up her other suitcases and headed for the pressurized storage area, placing them inside.

"Do we still have a plan, Dr. Adams?" Twila asked when he came onboard, and C. P. grinned.

"A gift, from an Angel," C. P. dead-panned, and then he broke into a huge grin. "He's gonna get it good."

Twila smiled as the exterior door closed.

--

"Hello, Big Sis," Joss' voice came from the doorway, and Luci smiled as she took the steps into the BlazeIT! jet.

"Jocelyn," Luci smiled and hugged Joss.

"And, so it begins: I get ignored, all over again," 'neb groused as he took the steps slowly, and both Joss and Luci laughed with 'neb as he reached the landing.

"What did you expect, 'neb?" Joss asked, hugging her friend, then pulling back and smiling. "Whoa, there, mister: there's less of you to go around, 'neb."

"The MS diet works wonders, Joss," 'neb laughed as they entered the cabin.

Wade, Will Du, and Lindsey Peterson-Du walked from the cockpit, but Lindsey ran into the two guys, both frozen in place.

"'neb, you weren't kidding," Luci and Lindsey both laughed at the drool spooling from both Will and Wade, whacking the back of both heads to get their attention.

"'neb, you weren't kidding," Wade finally spoke, and Joss giggled.

"'neb, what did you tell them?" Luci asked.

"Nothing other than the fact that you might get their attention, Luci," 'neb dead-panned, and Lindsey and Joss roared with laughter.

"Understate much, 'neb?" Luci snarked, and even Will Du laughed.

"The flight plan is set, 'neb, and we're picking up ja and kt next, then we'll head to Louisiana and get Anabri and CajunBear73, then up a bit to get Star_Eva01, north to get Kwebs and Silvermist, Mike_Industries, then pick up Neo the Saiyan Angel, and then a final eastern swing to Eastern Canada to pick up Thomas Linquist before heading to Middleton," Lindsey smiled, turned, and walked back to the cockpit.

'neb smiled, and Lindsey stopped and looked back over her shoulder. "'neb, are you watching me bum?" she asked, and 'neb grinned while the rest of the occupants laughed as Lindsey headed to the cockpit, followed by a wolf whistle from Will.

"We have other jets picking up the rest of the writers, including Slyrr, and they'll head over and pick up Grimm, Rhonda, and Jade," Wade added, and Joss hit him in the back of his head with her cowgirl hat. "WHAT?" Wade complained.

"I know about you and Jade, Wade," Joss complained, and Wade sputtered before Joss broke into laughter. "Kidding, Aggie," she grinned and kissed his cheek.

"What about Miss Load, Ino, and BeGo?" 'neb asked.

"Surprise," triplet voices came from behind him, three pair of arms appeared around his waist, and he felt three sets of lips touch the sides of his face.

"Hello, ladies," 'neb grinned, and all three laughed when they felt his face get warmer.

--

"Ron?"

"Ron, are you awake?"

Ron groaned and realized that his head didn't hurt. He opened his eyes, saw emerald green, and smiled. "Hey, KP."

"You passed out, Ron. What happened?"

Ron sat up and groaned. "I had a strange dream: you were bounding off the walls worse than Hana, and I had your Club Banana card, and you kicked me in the head…I think," Ron rubbed his head.

"RON!" Kim looked shocked. "You passed out after you mumbled something about a story you read by some writer creating a Ron/Monkey Fist pairing," Kim grinned.

Ron groaned once again, and shouted to the heavens, head lifted upward:

"Why does it always have to be _monkeys_? Where are my crazed supermodels?"

Kim just smiled at him, because she didn't have the heart to tell him what Wade had told her…..

**--**

**Author's afterward:**

(rumbles sound in the distance)

Just when you thought it was safe to come back to the Fannies...and, the first time was only a warning.

It's started, a new Road Trip, with some new cast members appearing here, as well.

--

A pair of personal notes, if I may:

To Luci and Dylan: congratulations. May you live as long as you want, and love as long as you live.

To Rocinante: I, as are several others, am glad you have returned and eagerly look forward to your recreation of the lost story.

--


	2. Welcome Back II

_**Road Trip II**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Corporation. All other characters are the creation of the author and may not be used without his permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work…at this time.

Enjoy! Please read and review.

--

**A/N Forward: **

The first time was big fun; so another surprise for Jocelyn Possible to start the Fannies season, and more fun and Fannie adventures for all...

--

Chapter 2 - Welcome back II

--

cpneb looked around after they took off. "Where's Sarah?" he asked.

"Back here, 'neb," came from behind him, and he turned his seat around to look for the source of the voice. He found it, back in the right rear corner seat, next to the door leading to the rear storage area.

He unbuckled and headed back to her, taking the jump seat on the door. She had turned and faced away from him as he'd approached, staring out of the window into the cloudless sky. "How'ya doing, Sarah-Bear?" he asked, reaching for her hand but not finding it. He realized that she had both of them on her right side, away from him. He reached up and touched her face, and he was shocked to find it wet.

"What happened, Sarah?" he asked, and she turned and faced him, tears streaming down her face.

"Did you come back here to dump me, 'neb?" she asked, a thin smile on her face.

"_What?_" He asked, raising his voice but not planning to. Both Wade and Joss looked back over her shoulder, saw them, and turned back to look forward.

"I assumed you came back here to tell me you were dumping me," she replied, and 'neb smiled.

"Sarah, do you remember what you did to me at last year's Fannies after I won my two awards and was having my personal, private pity party? I can't slap a woman, but I can if you force me to," he added, and she grinned a bit. :"Of course I'm not dumping you, Sarah: we agreed last year that we were stuck with each other for the long haul. In fact, I even sent Rocinante out to read your story. He knew who you were, but he didn't know your name."

"Rocinante?" she perked up.

"Yes, he's coming back, I hope…no, I _know_ he's coming back. He thinks he's just got one more story in him, but we'll see," 'neb grinned, and Sarah remembered what she liked about 'neb: 'he's a combination of a taller, older version of Daddy and weirder version of Wade's dad,' she laughed inside.

"You're evil, 'neb," she smiled, and 'neb grinned, holding his hands over his head in the form of a halo. That brought a laugh from the entire plane, and he looked faux-shocked.

"Sarah, what you did in _**Reality Happens**_ was pure mayhem in motion. And, the way you helped Olivia? I cried when you told me the story, remember? I cried even more just writing it. I still cannot believe that your family took her in, so unconditionally," he continued, and she smiled. "You are all angels…seriously," he added, and she laughed and moved her left hand over to the armrest.

"We still good, Sarah? You know, I'll do anything for you… well, almost anything, dear: Lis might kill me with some of the suggestions she might picture," he continued, and Sarah blushed as her mind raced into the gutter, got filthy, came out, showered, dried, and got dressed, all in a heartbeat.

"We're still good, AG," she laughed, and he took her hand, lifted it, and brushed his lips against it. "Yummy," he chuckled.

"Isn't that Silvermist's line, 'neb?" she sharked, and the two friends, separated by age and dimensions, hugged away their mutual insecurities.

--

ja and kt were driving down the highway when his cell rang.

"Hello?" he responded to the unfamiliar number.

"Tell kt to look behind her," the decidedly familiar and feminine laughed.

ja told kt to look behind them, and she gasped. Coming up behind them, just what seemed a few feet above them, was a huge jet, looking strangely familiar.

The top rear of the jet opened upward, and the lower part dropped to form a ramp in front of hem, coming closer and closer to them as it dropped lower and lower, and kt, worried, looked over at her dad. ja had a steely look on his face as he guided the car in line with the dropped rear of the jet, and he gunned the engine when the jet's ramp touched the ground, surprisingly not throwing off sparks.

kt screamed as they drove into the jet and into a capture net, the two rear halves of the jet slammed shut, and the two were pushed back as they felt the pilot gun the twin engines and pull up.

The rear of the jet was quiet for a few minutes, and then the capture net fell into four pieces and retreated into the top, bottom, and sides of the jet. A door panel, heretofore unseen, opened, and light streamed in from behind the person in the doorway.

'Like the pickup, ja, kt?" the voice laughed, and kt jumped out of the car and ran to the man, slamming into him with a force that almost knocked him over.

"neb!" she shouted and laughed at the same time.

"In lots less flesh, kt…kt?" he stopped and pulled her back, stunned.

She was almost as tall as he was, and a lot taller since last year's Fannies. She was still slim, but not as slim as last year. She had on jeans, but 'neb could tell that she was all legs and not finished growing. 'Poor guys,' he grinned inside. She felt stronger and looked more confident than last year, and he hugged her once again.

"Somebody's been drinking their milk, I see," 'neb laughed, and kt reached up ('not far, at all,' he realized) and pecked his cheek.

"Hey, there, AG: Gee, it feels like you quit drinking yours," kt laughed and jabbed him in the stomach. "Reach your target yet?"

"Almost, kt: almost," he laughed as ja came up, smiling.

"Hey, 'neb: I see you found 'the screamer,'" he chuckled, extending his hand.

"Hey! You didn't tell me about this," kt complained as 'neb shook ja's hand.

Both men grinned, and kt glared at them.

"Don't either of you _dare_…" she warned, and they laughed, put their arms around her shoulders, and headed into the plane cabin.

--

"You sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I am," Mrs. Star laughed. "Go, flirt with your redheads, and tell 'neb 'hello' for me," she added, and he leaned over and kissed her forehead. Then, he reached down and picked up his travel bag and suitcase and headed out the front door.

"I'll get that, Star," a familiar voice brought a smile to his face.

"Hello, Wade," he smiled as the young man grabbed his bags and headed to the jet, parked in the street in front of his house. 'How did they get that in…never mind,' he grinned and headed for the steps into the cabin…

…and he laughed at Mace, sitting in his seat, sulking.

"Mace, what's wrong?" Star asked, and Mace reached out and touched the invisible force bubble that surrounded him.

"Tweebs installed a portable force bubble in the jet, Wade?"

"Yeah," Wade grinned. "They did it last week, after the parts came in. They wanted to make certain that kt was safe," he continued.

"I said that there was a truce!" Mace yelled and stood, pushing against the walls of the bubble and now falling forward into the aisle, face-first.

"Oops: did I do that?" Joss asked, holding up the controls.

"Yes, you did," Star replied, laughing. "Hey, Joss," he added, and she jumped up and ran into Star's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Once again, I'm last year's meat loaf," 'neb groused, and Absentialuci laughed.

"Do I look like I'd settle for leftovers?" she asked.

"No!" came in a shout from the men on the jet.

"Thought not," she replied with a chuckle. "No leftovers for Mommy, and Daddy's not a leftover by any means or definition."

"_Daddy_?" kt asked with a grin, and ja laughed.

"I'm not the father, Luci!" 'neb replied, exasperatedly.

--

whitem was laughing at C. P.'s stories about Betty and Will when they landed in Finland. Sir Sebastian came aboard, grinning.

"Haven't quit smiling from last year, I see, Double-S," whitem laughed, and Sir Sebastian nodded, walking over and shaking his hand before taking a seat across the aisle from whitem.

"Looks like you suffer from the same problem, whitem," he observed, and C. P. laughed when whitem nodded vigorously.

"I'm sorry that Crystal and Liz couldn't make it," C. P. said as he sat and buckled his seatbelt. "College has them busy this time, and they wanted to get ahead before the Fannies took their time," he explained.

"I can't complain," whitem replied, buckling his seatbelt. "I can't believe she wanted to be seen with me once again."

"Me, neither," Sir Sebastian commented, clicking his belt.

"Will I do, gentlemen?" a sultry voice came over the speakers.

"Of course, Rebecca Jane," C. P. laughed, and whitem and Sir Sebastian both perked up.

After takeoff, Rebecca Jane came back and talked to the three guys and brought them Navy-issue hot beverages, and the two younger men, having been hyper in getting ready for the trip, fell asleep halfway over the Atlantic.

whitem was dreaming a wonderful dream: he felt Liz in his arms, and he could smell her, once again.

"Hello, guy: miss me?" She asked, holding his head in her hands, and he nodded. "Good," she replied, and she moved forward to his lips…

He felt the touch of her softness, and he tasted her cherry lipstick…

His eyes opened slightly, and he realized that she was sitting in his lap, her arms wrapped around him, and her lips pressed to his.

'I need this alarm clock on a permanent basis,' whitem thought, and he replied to her touch….

--

Ran walked toward the jet when a small fireball came running down the stairs and sprinting to him, her arms wide and a smile on her face bigger than his, yelling "DADDY!!!!"

He twirled her in the air as she giggled.

"Hello, 'husband,'" a soft, yet sultry voice chuckled from above, and Ran looked over Anabri's shoulder and almost dropped her. Absentialuci was standing and leaning her shoulder on the doorway, and Ran was convinced that she could move mountains with that smile. He moved Anabri around so she rode on his shoulders and walked up the stairs with her on his back, giggling all the way, and he stopped and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"I still don't know what you were worried about, dear: your voice is beautiful," Ran added as he set Anabri down so she could head inside. A pair of young screams echoed from the jet, and Ran grinned. "I guess kt is inside," he laughed.

"You guessed correctly, Ran," she replied, reaching up, branding him with a kiss on the cheek, then turning, taking his hand, and pulling him into the jet as the door closed.

--

Kwebs and Silvermist pulled up at the airport hanger; the door was open, and they drove in. He turned on his lights and gasped as the door closed behind him.

"It _does_ exist," he whispered, and Silvermist laughed as he pulled to a stop in front of the _**Blaze**_**IT!** jet. They both got out of the car, pulled their bags from the back seat, and stared together at the craft.

"And, so do ah," a voice came from behind them, and both turned to see what could have been a younger version of Kim…if not for the blue eyes and the brown arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hello, Jocelyn," Kwebs smiled as he walked up to her and extended his hand.

"Hello, Silvermist," Dr. Wade Load broke free of the Possible gravitational pull for a moment.

Both pairs exchanged hugs, and all four were smiling when they separated.

"Silvermist, you've got a keeper," Joss grinned.

"Let me get these, sir," Kwebs looked down as the WadeBot touched his bag.

"All right," Kwebs said automatically, and he reached for his wife's hand and squeezed. "We're definitely not in Kansas, dear," he laughed. The group headed for the boarding ramp.

--

"Mike," the soft voice called to him, and Mike smiled.

"Ino," he turned and was assaulted by red hair and giggles.

"Fooled ya," Joss Possible laughed into Mike's neck. "How'ya doing, guy?"

"I'm fine, Joss," Mike laughed. "I thought you were Ino, though: how did you get her voice down so well?"

"Perhaps, Mike, she did not have to 'get my voice,'" another person spoke, and he looked over Joss' shoulder to see a smiling Ino. "It is good to see you again, my friend," she grinned and then giggled.

"I think so, too," a third voice came, one younger, and Mike saw Kathrine Elizabeth Load standing, revealing her location where Ino had revealed her when she stepped to her left.

'Oh, snap,' was Mike's thought before he was assaulted by more hugs and kisses.

"Life is rough," Wade laughed, picking up Mike's bag and heading for the luggage compartment.

--

Neo the Saiyan Angel stood in her room when there was an uncharacteristic knock at her door. Her friends usually barged in….

"Candygram for 'Legs,'" the man smiled, and Neo blushed.

"Hello, 'neb," she smiled, and 'neb grabbed his chest.

"Your photos do not do you justice, dear lady, and I'm sooo glad I'm older and already married," he continued, and she giggled.

"Yeah, Neo, 'neb is full of corn," Absentialuci laughed as she stepped in front of 'neb and hugged the smiling Neo.

"But, at least I'm environmentally friendly," he replied.

"So is the BE4000," Neo replied, and 'neb winced. "How's the new daddy?" Neo added with a wicked grin.

Absentialuci laughed when 'neb groaned loudly.

--

Thomas Linquist pulled into the parking lot at the Ottawa International Airport, but there was a young woman in one of those airport electric carts with a sign on the back that said "Thomas L". He pulled up beside her and smiled.

Rolling down the window on the SmartCar, he called out: "I'm Thomas L."

"Follow me, sir," she started forward, and he pulled behind her as they headed out of the parking lot.

He pulled up to the guard, handed him his parking ticket, and reached for his wallet.

"Taken care of, sir," and the gate went up.

He drove though and followed the young woman, who now was taking him to the private area of the airport. They went through several gates, and she headed for a large hanger. The hanger door opened, and she pulled to the side and stopped. He pulled up next to her and stopped.

"Drive on in, sir, and thank you," she added.

"Thank you, and why are you thanking me?"

"My brother is a writer, 'Bosley,'" she grinned and blew him a kiss, starting up her cart. "Drive on in," she reminded him and pointed to the open rear of the aircraft in the hanger.

He nodded his thanks and drove his car up the ramp and into the aircraft, parking next to another car that he didn't recognize. He turned off the car and heard a sound behind him. He looked back and watched the rear of the 'craft close.

"Hello, Bosley," came from his left, and Thomas smiled.

"Hello, 'Charlie,'" he turned as 'neb opened the door for him.

"How's the daddy-to-be?" Thomas laughed.

"It's not my kid, Thomas," 'neb replied with a groan.

--

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!**

Pharaoh Rutin Tutin got up from his chair and headed for the door. He hoped it wasn't more of those darn kids playing pranks on him again.

As he opened the door, the voice announced: "I'm collecting for the Giant Amphibious Naked Mole Rats, sir. Would you care to contribute?" PRT smiled as he saw the young woman, dressed in a light blue-and-white striped blouse and a Navy-blue knee-length skirt, smiling at him.

"Hey guy: ready to party?" Sarah Best asked, and PRT smiled and extended his hand.

"Nuh-uh: no handshakes for you," she stepped forward and captured the lips prize.

PRT had no complaints.

--

"BlazeIT1, this is GJ MadDoc1 do you copy?"

"GJ MadDoc1, we copy and have visual on you."

"Ready to open the portal?"

"We are go for transition."

"Standing by…portal opening in 5...4…3…2…1…Portal opening."

The sky seemed to shimmer, and a large ring formed around the shimmering area.

"Transit on my mark, GJ MadDoc1…mark….Transition complete." Both jets entered the ring, and both vanished-

- and re-appeared in the airspace outside of Middleton, Colorado.

Lindsey clicked on her internal voice system: "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to what you so affectionately call the '_Kim Possible Universe'._ We'll be landing at Middleton International in 20 minutes." She clicked off her microphone, then grinned as she clicked it back on. "And, thank you for flying 'Joss' Toy,'" she clicked off the microphone.

"I heard that!" came from the rear of the plane, accompanied by waves of laughter.

"Hey, Joss," Lindsey called out:

"Truth hurts, sometimes."

"Welcome back, everyone," came from Will Du as he leaned over and kissed Lindsey.

"Can I kiss the pilot, too?" came from the back of the jet , the words surrounded by laughter.

**--**

As the jet touched down, Lindsey laughed when she heard the scream from the back of the jet:

_**"TWINS?????????????"**_

--

**Author's afterward:**

(rumbles sound in the distance)

Just when you thought it was safe to come back to the Fannies...and, the first time was only a warning.

It's almost Fannie time….

--


	3. Welcome Back III

_**Road Trip II**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Corporation. All other characters are the creation of the author and may not be used without his permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work…at this time.

Enjoy! Please read and review.

--

**A/N Forward: **

The first time was big fun; so another surprise for Jocelyn Possible to start the Fannies season, and more fun and Fannie adventures for all...

--

Chapter 3 - Welcome back III

--

Mags watched the harps being off-loaded by the 'Hot Dogs' and grinned. 'I never thought I'd meet those two,' she thought.

"Mags!" she heard a familiar shout, and she turned and smiled. Kim Possible strode up to her and hugged her warmly. "Welcome back, Mags," she smiled as they separated.

"It's good to be back, Kim," Mags replied. "I have a bigger orchestra this year, and more volunteers that believe and read," she added, and Kim smiled even more.

"Make sure you tell them I'll sign all autographs and pose for all pictures, Mags: it's the least I can do for people giving up all this time," Kim said.

"I will, Kim, and thank you." Mags smiled a wicked smile. "Have you told Ron about the Red Carpet hosts?"

Kim rolled her eyes and laughed. "You'd have thought he was past all that," she said…

--

"Yono???" Ron yelled, and Kim nodded. "I thought he was gone for good, KP."

"I guess he needed the work, being a former monkey master now," Kim replied with a sigh. This was not going well.

Ron paced around the room. "More monkeys…" he muttered. "Why couldn't Z get the "_Sports Show_ bathing suit models, instead?" he mused, then looked up at the growling Kim and sighed. "KP, you know what I mean: and, who is this Mojo Juice character?"

"Mojo Jojo is from another universe, Ron," Kim replied.

"So, now we're getting evil monkeys from another universe?"

"Yeah, Ron, but he's no big: he keeps getting defeated in his 'verse by three six-year-olds."

"Gee, even Hana could do better than that," Ron laughed.

"Wanna go grab a Naco and a drink, Monkey Master?" Kim smiled, and Ron calmed down and smiled back.

"I think I'll def keep you around, KP," he said, brushing her cheek with her lips and, taking her hand, headed out of her dorm room.

--

Kim, Ron, and Wade all walked into the Center with 'neb, and they stopped at the door into the room. All four were grinning like idiots at the sight:

There were five candles burning on the stage, and the one in the middle was taller than the rest. All five had green-tinted flames burning on top.

All had the same thought:

'Shego's been here.'

--

"No "Table of Power," 'neb?" Mike looked shocked.

"Not before the Fannies, Mikey: the facility isn't set up for it. Sato's still catering, but he's bringing heavy _hor_'_dourves _and serving the good stuff at the after party: we'll have a table there.

"And, yes, that includes the PFP, too," 'neb added. "Sato said he knew he's be lynched by women in heels if he brought no PFP and Double-Bean Vanilla Ice Cream," he laughed.

"So," Mike grinned, "we will see the arrival of the new and improved 'Table of Dominance," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm trying not to tick people off, Mike," 'neb explained. "In some cases, it doesn't matter what I do, so I decided that we'd have fun this year, much like we did last year."

"So, you're dancing with Rhonda this year, huh?" Mike grinned, and 'neb moaned.

_--_

"We're so bad," Jade started.

"We're good," Grimm finished.

"Oh, yeah," Rhonda shot her fist into the air.

'My own category,' Slyrr thought as he crossed the portal. He never imagined, not even in his dreams, that all of his people would be the only ones in a category, but it had happened. He was assured of at least one Fannie this year, and he was still in a bit of shock over the event.

"So, Rhonda, are you going to play 'neb again this year?" Jade asked with a grin, and Rueful perked up and listened for the answer.

Rhonda smiled and squeezed Grimm's hand. "We'll see," she smirked and winked at Grimm.

Grimm smiled outwardly but, inwardly, he winced. He certainly did not want Rhonda to play anyone, especially not 'neb, but he was trying to understand her better after last year.

Slyrr looked at Grimm and smiled. He was getting better at understanding how he felt about Rhonda and how others felt about her, him, and Jade, but he still struggled.

'This trip will make him feel better,' Slyrr thought as they entered the landing pattern.

--

Luci walked out in her dress, and 'neb fell back in his chair.

"I take it you like it, huh?" she smiled, and 'neb was amazed, once again, at what this young woman could do when she put her mind to it.

The dress seemed simple, yet it was complex at the same time: the simple dark, not Navy, blue dress gathered a bit at the waist and fell straight to the floor, with just enough material to make the skirt bottom gently move as she took steps. The fit was perfect, and the top graced her upper body under her arms and below her neck, almost invisible straps covered by the large copper- and bronze-colored necklace. Her blond hair was draped over her shoulders and onto her front, and 'neb wondered if others had contemplated the idea of 'dating by dropping' it was obviously successful for her new husband, he grinned with the thought.

He looked closer and was surprised. "You were showing before," he stated.

"A gift from my OBGYN: he gave me a little something to wear that would allow me to fit in; that way, I won't 'pooch' or hurt the kids," she grinned.

"Your hubby is a very lucky man."

"I remind him on a regular basis," she smiled. "Hey, you're not half bad yourself, 'neb: the tux is sharp, and it fits well. You've got no coat collar pooch, either: you must have a good tailor." She stopped and smiled. "I do like the cummerbund and tie color choices, as well."

"Thank you, dear lady," he smiled, stood, and offered his arm. "Shall we go, Luci?"

--

Thomas opened his door, and he grinned.

"Looks like I got 'Lucky,'" he laughed, and the ladies and gents with them all laughed…all except Marcella, who blushed and stepped forward to face Thomas.

"Thank you, Thomas," she brushed his cheek with her lips. "Thank you for telling my story," she added, he was surprised to see tears forming in her eyes.

He quickly brought out one of his handmade kerchiefs, dabbed gently at her eyes, and handed it to her for her own use. "One so lovely should not cry," he smiled, and she took the handkerchief and gently removed the rest of her tears.

--

PRT and Sarah met 'neb and Luci at the elevator.

"Lovin' the dress, Sarah," Luci smiled, and 'neb handed her the white wrap.

"Like yours, too, Luci, but I really like the cloak," Sarah laughed as Luci covered her entire body in the white cloak.

"It's time," Thomas announced as the three gentlemen and the three former MHS cheerleaders joined the crowd at the elevator.

"Wait for us," and the crowd turned and watched kt, her date Dr. Load holding her arm and smiling, and her dad ja coming down the hall, followed by Kwebs, Silvermist, Star_Eva01 his date Joss Possible, and Mike_Industries and Ino.

"It's time," Ino smiled, and she counted down

3

…

2..

1

.

and the group began:

_"Happy birthday to you_," the song began. kt grinned and glared at the smiling cpneb.

"Payback, dear darling AG, for yesterday," 'neb mouthed, and kt giggled.

**--**

**Author's afterward:**

(rumbles sound in the room).

It's Fannie time…

--


End file.
